


Dream On

by takenbynumbers



Series: The Undead and Damned [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbynumbers/pseuds/takenbynumbers
Summary: “Cloud, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”Or, the one where Zack returns to the land of the living. Post AC.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: The Undead and Damned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128965
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> came from a prompt on discord - zack/cloud, illness.

In his dream, he sees her. It’s been a few years. Cloud doesn’t know what it means at first. They’re not at the church (he has kept away, trying to forge his own memories). Instead, it’s right on the outskirts of Edge, Aerith kneeling in the dirt, a sad half-smile on her face.

“Hey.” Cloud kicks the dirt, smiles at her. She doesn’t move, just watches him.

“He misses you.”

A frown. That could mean a few different people. Cloud chooses his next words carefully, hesitancy lacing them. “Does he…want to say something?”

Aerith finally chuckles. “No, silly. He’s already returned.”

_Great_. “Am I expecting trouble?”

A proper smile this time. “Depends on how much you’ve missed his energy. I’m sure the kids will adore him.”

Confusion crosses over Cloud’s face. “Wait…Zack? Why has Zack returned? He’s meant to be here, with you…” Not that Cloud minds. Nor does he understand quite how the Lifestream works. Maybe he should sit down with Nanaki and his grandfather one day, go through the presentation all over again.

“No one is meant to be anywhere but where they are.”

He wakes up with a jerk. Or, more importantly, _Zack_. Sitting on the end of his bed, looking slightly perturbed. And naked.

“Cloud, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

One hand reaches out, slightly trembling, and he touches Zack’s shoulder. Real. Very real. It moves over the mess of black hair, cupping his cheek. Zack leans into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. Cloud can’t help but smile. “Missed you.”

“I’ve always been with you.”

*

  
  
It takes some getting used to. Zack is still dazed, adjusting to life – actual living – and Cloud spends half his days trying not to crowd or overwhelm him. He was right about one thing – the kids _love_ him. Even Tifa and Barret warm up to the newest addition to the house with ease.

Except the haunted look hasn’t disappeared from Zack’s bright blue eyes. He’s still more withdrawn than Cloud remembers. If he didn’t know better, he’d think maybe it was a mistake to send Zack back. That he didn’t come back _right_.

“He’ll adjust. He was part of the Planet for so long, with Aerith…” Nanaki tries to explain one day, and Cloud huffs with frustration.

“I get that. But he hasn’t even asked about his sword. And he keeps…looking at me.”

“Everyone looks at you, Cloud.”

He rolls his eyes. “Not the same. And he’s hardly asked about what’s happened lately.”

Nanaki looks up at him. “Does he have all his memories?”

“I…think so?”

*

  
  
He waits until they’re getting ready for bed. They’re not sharing a bed, just a room, and Cloud rolls out his mat, waiting for Zack to clamber into the bed first. He moves a little slower than earlier in the day, and Cloud realises he’s not been the most attentive in asking after Zack’s needs.

“Are you…doing okay? With being back?”

Zack glances up, pulling the covers back with one hand. He blinks once. Twice. “It’s...different.”

“How so?”

“My body is different.”

It’s Cloud’s turn to blink. “From being…dead?”

Shaking his head, Zack climbs into bed, pulling the covers up to his chest. “I’m no longer enhanced. I remember feeling… _having_ …so much energy. I just feel drained after I do _anything_. It’s frustrating…”

_Oh_. Cloud frowns, lays down on the mat next to the bed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t say anything. Don’t worry your spikey head over it.”

Rolling his eyes, he reaches up to swat Zack, instead his hand is enclosed tightly. “Zack?” Cloud’s heart is beating a little faster. His hand is squeezed briefly.

“Come up here.”

Part of his dreams – some of them – were dreams of touches that weren’t his own, intertwined with his own desires. He doesn’t know how much Zack saw, doesn’t know _why_ it matters – but it does. Even so, he lets go of Zack’s hand, hauls himself up, and looks down at the other man blinking up at him. Even in the dim light of the bedside lamp, his eyes almost look like they’re glowing. Natural this time.

“Stop staring and get into bed already.”

Cloud chuckles and slips in next to Zack. Strong arms come around, cradling him against the soft cotton of his t-shirt. “Fuck, it’s about time. Last time I held you, you were unconscious.”

  
  
Mumbling against Zack’s chest about still wanting to be unconscious, he just closes his eyes. He can feel the tension in Zack’s body, hear how his heart beats _slightly_ out of time. In that moment, Cloud just curls his hands tighter in the fabric, one leg draping over his hip, knowing that nothing good will come of this. When he drifts off, he can faintly smell lilies, and the brush of hair against his neck.  
  
  
His grip tightens, but all he can feel is his own fingers clenched into fists.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter: takenbynumbers.


End file.
